Certain online/internet-based video systems are known in the art. Such known systems include YouTube, which allows users to post video content that other users can “stream” from and provides a comment section beneath the video window for users to comment upon the video. Many other social and news sites having video operate in similar ways—Facebook, Hulu, and public media outlets such as NBC, CBS, Fox, etc., provide for video streaming and comments below by registered users. Such sites also provide the ability to “share” links to observed videos, such that someone on Facebook can share a video to another user's video stream via email. And public news media outlets typically provide “share” links whereby an observed video/news story can be “shared” to a user's social media circles via quick links to, e.g., Google+, Twitter, Facebook, LinkedIn, and Pinterest.
Other known internet video systems include those that provide videoconferencing, such as Google+ Hangouts, WebEx, and Skype. These types of systems typically provide for multi-user video interaction through live audio and video streamed from one user to multiple other users or in some cases from multiple users to multiple other users. These video systems typically also provide for chat interaction (text instant messaging ancillary to the video stream) from one user to multiple other users or to selected other users.
Still other known video systems comprise those that provide for the downloading of copies of licensed media content. Systems like this include ParamountMovies.com, Amazon, Netflix, or the like. Through these sites, users can purchase and download licensed media content and then post notifications to other users' social media feeds that they have purchased/downloaded the indicated content. The sites also sometimes provide for comments/reviews to be provided at the purchase site, but that is typically the extent of the possible social interaction available.